Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires
Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires is a spinoff of Dynasty Warriors 4 and the first Empires title for the Dynasty Warriors series. Unlike other Warriors related titles, the players can see a simplified map of the Three Kingdoms area and are not asked to regularly perform a string of conflicts. Instead, the player chooses a character to act as the land's unifier and has the freedom to expand their territory at their own pace. Generally, the Empires installments combines gameplay elements found in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms series with the Warriors titles. Gameplay The main scheme of the game is split into two different stages: the Political screen and the Battle screen. Political Stage *This stage takes in between battles and gives the player a overworld map of China. The land is separated into 14 regions. Territories for each army are marked under a particular color on the map. Time progresses forward when the player chooses to end the turn (or Advance) on this screen. *Each region has a given Revenue which is necessary to acclimate gold for policies. *Policies maintain the player's government in their territory. As long as the player has enough gold, they can use an unlimited amount of policies. It is imperative to govern the land fairly or the player will be seen as tyrant. If the land's order is poor, ally generals may declare independence and may revolt. The method to determine a land's order is indicated by the outlining color for each policy. Darker toned ones lower order while lighter toned policies keep the people content. :Four officers may present two different policies to perform. The player is given the choice to use or not use any of their suggestions. Policies range from the following categories: ::Officer Affairs - option where officers can be improved or promoted. Officers can also be recruited by searching the province or by enticing an enemy general to defect. ::Product Development - overseas the development of products for ally regions. Each region has their own manufactured item. ::Diplomacy - decides momentary alliances with other armies. May also improve the local region's commerce. ::Battle Tactics - any policy that affects the battle. A couple examples include stalling enemy reinforcements and inviting ally assistance. Only effective for one turn. ::Rest - since officers and troops do not immediately restore after a battle, these policies restore their health. ::Military - seeks to improve the strength of the ally army. This grants the permission to use inventions such as Juggernauts or Fire Arrows on the field. ::Government - policies that flex the sovereign's powers. People may be asked to know their desires or may experience tax hikes or drafts. *Officers with particular accomplishments may be appointed a certain rank or position within the player's empire. These are often warriors who are favored in some manner by the player. Choosing to accept an officer's policies fifteen times, for instance, may promote them to the army's strategist. Officers who advance in ranks will have greater benefits during battle. *Players can also form their armies during this phase. Each army can have up to three generals and three lieutenants serving them. *Information regarding the strength of the player's army can also be glimpsed here. Battle Stage Image Song *''Ever Free'' :Performed by 2Hearts (Fumihiko Tachiki and Toshiyuki Morikawa) Gallery Image:Dw4empires-jpcover.jpg|Japanese package art External Links *Official site *Official European description *Official Japanese site *Official Taiwanese site *Official Korean description *Opening movie Category:Games